1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for prevention of access to electrical outlets by children, and more particularly to a cover useful to protect a child from an open outlet and prevent removal of an electrical plug from an outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been invented to prevent children from putting fingers into an electrical outlet (cap 20 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,439 issued Jan. 1, 1991 to Piedmont) or to prevent removal of a plug from a socket (U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,870 issued May 11, 1976 to Wasserman), or to do both (U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,360 issued Feb. 28, 1978 to Singh). Other devices have also been invented. There has remained a need for a device which can do both, and is simple in construction and use, and reliable. The present invention is addressed to that need.